


gold ichor eyes

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Re:Digitze Decode, Digimon World Series
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kinda, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, also takumi is mentioned but not by name, and i like writing about characters feeling sad, anyways hi i'm storm, because i'm a sucker for second person stories, because their best friends arent around, but only like twice, but this showed up in my head and i wrote it on a whim, i dont have enough brain cells to judge it right now, just in case, nikolai taiga akihou and yuuya are all mentioned, not sure how accurate this is to decode canon, rating this as teen just to be safe, she thinks he's dead but he isn't, to the bit in cyber sleuth where aiba shows up at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: you want to fly.your partner is not here to fly with you. and you miss him. and that is the problem.you just want to see him. you want to fly.
Relationships: Shinomiya Rina & V.V. | VeeVee
Kudos: 4





	gold ichor eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's about half an hour past midnight as i type this and this idea showed up out of nowhere and i, like the fool that i am, put aside other things like working on my multichapter digimon fanfiction or sleeping in favor of writing this oneshot. but hey, more rina content amirite?  
> anyway wheee don't you just love thinking about how important partner digimon are to their human partners and vice-versa, and how much stronger someone with the decode would probably feel that bond since they kinda technically have a little bit of digital-ness in them as well? because i sure do
> 
> this is not proofread at all so if there are errors i apologize. anyways have fun reading this i guess, i am. so tired.

You want to fly, you think.

  
  


It is dark outside, you think, and you do not like the dark. That is okay. It will not be dark for forever. Eventually it will get lighter, until the sun will have risen, and the world will be bathed in sunlight and the shadows that danced in the moon’s light will be long gone.

  
  


Still. It is dark outside. And you are lonely.

  
  


You want to fly. You miss flying. You miss the feel of wind under your fingers, wind catching your hair and throwing it about, wind making you squint your eyes because human eyes were not meant to withstand air pressing against them at high speeds. 

  
  


You miss the one that you used to fly with.

You miss his voice, light but somewhat deep still, deeper than yours but lighter than one would expect his voice to be in his largest appearance. Blue fur, white-blue fur, blue and silver and accented gold armor. Small claws, delicate claws, careful and gentle when holding you but vicious and tearing at any who would touch you. Tearing apart the flesh of an angel who claimed to be God, tearing apart the flesh of a thief who cared only for money and who wished harm upon you. Gold eyes, stunning gold eyes, eyes that glittered like all the most precious metal in the world, eyes that were worth more when filled with love and contentment than any amount of gold that could be given to you by some fool who attempted to win your heart. Soft pink fur, shorter and thinner but there all the same, on top of pale whitish skin, seen only when wings were unfolded, as the patterns on the undersides of a bird’s wings would be.

  
  


Perhaps it was not that you wanted to fly, so much as you wanted to fly _with him_. You miss him. You miss him more than anything, and every day that is spent apart from him means less and less to you.

  
  


Your parents are not worried. Perhaps they should be. You do not love them enough to care. You do not love them as much as you love him, the other half to your soul, your platonic and eternal soulmate, the one who made you _complete_. You do not love them as much as you love him, and that is alright. You do still love them, and they do still love you. Perhaps they will pull you from the deepest depths of your grief should the day come that they need to. Then again, perhaps not. It is not unlikely that they do not love you quite enough to notice your grief in the first place.

  
  


Nikolai notices, but Nikolai notices everything. He gives you worried looks in class, all through each day. You ignore him. You try to ignore the hurt and lonliness and _wheredidyougopleasecomeback_ that runs over and over in your mind, like a mother dragon searching for her hatchling.

  
  


Perhaps that analogy is not correct. You were not, are not, will likely never be his mother - he has two parents already, even if they could never love him like you do, the way a soul loves itself in its desire to remain together and whole - but you do love him quite a lot. Dragons are very protective of what is theirs, and this, you think, is the part of the analogy that fits quite nicely. He is yours, and you are his - so you wait, and you wait, and you wait and you wait and you wait and you wait and you wait and you wait for him to come back, you wait until you can tear your way through the world to find him.

  
  


You miss him awfully much.

  
  


Taiga notices as well, at some point. He asks what’s wrong. You tell him nothing - only a smile - fake and plastic and practiced but a smile still - and shake your head ever so slightly. Taiga is confused, and you know that he will not leave you alone. During the next class period, you pretend not to notice that Taiga and Nikolai are whispering to each other. You don’t want to know what they’re thinking. You aren’t the one to be worrying about - the other-half-of-your-soul is. And yet you are here, in safety, in peace, and he is somewhere else, likely with neither of those things.

  
  


You wonder how he is. You hope that he is in good health. You wonder what his form is. Does he still wear the tall, elegant form of the knight in blue and silver and gold, majestic pink and blue wings and those same gentle claws that had held you but rended the flesh of your would-be attackers? Does he hold the form of the smaller, more battle-scarred dragon, blue and white fur, red-furred wings and a tail that was half his body length, longer, less gentle claws that ripped much more easily, teeth that snapped at anything that got too close? Is he the smaller dragon, wingless, but claws all the same and those same teeth and golden eyes? Or is he the smaller dragon, blue and white with no wings or scars, small yellow markings on his face and larger gold eyes, smaller teeth that can do less damage, claws that cannot rip or tear hardly anything?

  
  


You hope that it is one of the former. You realize that it is probably the latter. You hope that regardless, he is okay.

  
  


You go to school. You do your work. You go home. You do what homework you have. You sleep, and dream of your partner, and hope that he is okay. You wake up with tears in your eyes, and you wipe them off, and you get up for the day. The process repeats. Each day without him is worse, you miss him. No beeps from your phone - no sign of his existence. You worry. You pray to any god that will listen that he is okay. You are sure that you would have held more than three religions had you truly held faith in the deities that you called upon, but - anything to keep him safe. Anything.

  
  


It is four long, agonizing months of this. Four months with him gone. Four months without your dragon, four months without your brother, four months alone and yet not, four months of avoiding Taiga or Nikolai because they keep asking you questions and you _don’t_ want to answer their questions, not now, maybe not ever. You are more glad than you had thought about the fact that Akihou and Yuuya, those two who had adventured with Taiga at some point, were not attendees of your school as well. Taiga surely would have convinced them to worry over you as well, and having the two that already worried was bad enough.

  
  


It is four months before you see any sign of his life. 

  
  


You are on your bed, sprawled out, half-naked because you don’t care enough anymore about getting properly dressed unless you have to for school. Your jacket is covering your chest, but not much else, and you didn’t put in the effort to wear pants. There isn’t a need to - you have no intentions of doing anything else today. The walk from home - (was it really home?) - to a nearby store to grab groceries and then back again has been enough travel for the day. 

  
  


Your phone beeps a familiar sound that you have not heard in a long, long, time, and your heart stops. You turn your head to the device, still loosely held in your hand. You don’t want to believe that what you just heard was real. You don’t want to. It would hurt too much.

  
  


Your phone beeps again, the noise unmistakeable, and something in you breaks. You pull your knees to your chest, curl into a ball, and for the first time in these four long months, you open that one application that had been unresponsive despite your prayers. It opens, showing a loading screen, and your heart is in your throat -

  
  


The screen loads.

  
  


The beeps plays again, and in a pixelated sprite you _see him_.

  
  


He is the small blue and white-furred and wingless dragon with small delicate claws and long ears that move every which way in expression, but you do not _care_ . He is _here_ , and he is _alive_. 

  
  


For the first time in your months-long grieving process, you cry. The tears come out as a torrent, ever-flowing and unwilling to stop anytime soon. You don’t care. You clutch your phone as close to yourself as you can, because he’s alive, he’s okay, and that’s all that matters.

  
  


Eventually, the tears stop. It is almost two hours later. You sniffle, wipe away any remaining tears, and try to sit up. The phone makes another beep, and you know that if he were here beside you that he would have chirruped at you, worried. You try to tell him that you’re fine. It comes out as a half-whine, half-sob, whispered and broken. The phone beeps again. You don’t care. He’s _alive_.

  
  


It is five months later when you see, in the corner of your eye, a patch of the space around you that shimmers and glitches in the way that a piece of faulty hardware does. It is five months later that your dragon has grown to be as healthy as he had been when you had seen him last, blue and white and yellow fur, gold ichor eyes. It is five months when you grin, bouncing up and down on your toes from unrestrained joy. You are going to see your other half again. 

  
  


You are going to see V.V. again, and you do not care that the world is not supposed to be glitching, or that there suddenly seems to be no one else in the city. You do not care very much when you see a red-haired boy fall out of a purple hole in reality, either. You do not care about the specifics. All you care about is that you are going to see V.V. again. You are going to see V.V.. And everything will have been worth it.

  
  


You wonder what you are going to do once you see your dragon again. You’ll have to help him regain his knight-like form, but that is alright. You have done harder things before. You wonder what you want to do, now that you can see and hold and embrace the comfort of V.V. again.

  
  


You want to fly, you think.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more rina content and you know it, clap your hands! *clap clap*  
> but in all seriousness, i WILL be the only one to write for the "shinomiya rina & v.v. | veevee" tag and i WILL write enough fics for it to become a legitimate relationship tag if i have to. if there's one thing i'm good at it's to characters having a very strong platonic bond. and rina and v.v. need all the love they can get because i say so.
> 
> anyways, if you enjoy my works, consider joining the miracles verse server! (it started out as mostly just for the mriacles verse but now it's just where i keep my digimon-related fics and au stuff together, and also the only server that i really own so there's also that.) it's fun! you get to learn about stuff i haven't mentioned for the one fic i have posted, and learn about the other fics-in-the-making that i haven't! just use this invite code and you're good to go!! https://discord.gg/FTkZkyy
> 
> i'm sorry that these notes are such a mess. why did i decide to post something at midnight. thank you for reading this far and i hope you're all having a lovely day. feel free to comment. whee


End file.
